Communication networks sometimes employ ring configurations. For example, some networks comprise Resilient Packet Ring (RPR) configurations, as defined by the IEEE 802.17 working group. Applicable standards and additional details regarding RPR network configurations are available at www.ieee802.org/17.
Various communication services can be provided over ring networks. For example, a virtual private local area network service (VPLS) links different local area networks (LANs) together over an Internet Protocol (IP) network. VPLS methods are described, for example, by Kompella et al., in “Virtual Private LAN Service” (IETF draft-ietf-12vpn-vpls-bgp-06.txt, December, 2005) and by Lasserre et al., in “Virtual Private LAN Services over MPLS” (IETF draft-ietf-12vpn-vpls-ldp-08.txt, November, 2005), which are incorporated herein by reference. These drafts are available from the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) at www.ietf.org/internet-drafts.
Link aggregation (LAG) is a technique by which a group of parallel physical links between two endpoints in a data network can be joined together into a single logical link (referred to as a “LAG group”). Traffic transmitted between the endpoints is distributed among the physical links in a manner that is transparent to the clients that send and receive the traffic. For Ethernet™ networks, link aggregation is defined by Clause 43 of IEEE Standard 802.3, Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) Access Method and Physical Layer Specifications (2002 Edition), which is incorporated herein by reference.
A method for connecting multiple rings is described by Orava in a presentation entitled “Scaling RPR with Multiple Rings: One Control Plane Multiple Transit Paths,” presented at the IEEE 802.17 working group meeting, Portland, Oreg., Jul. 10, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference. This presentation is also available at www.ieee802.org/17/documents/presentations/jul2001/jul—2001_presentations.htm.